warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
DonderWolk's Fanfictions/ Donderwolk's Komst Deel 3
Welkom ! Wat leuk dat je mijn verhaal leest! Ik verspreid de delen in haar levenfases. Dit is een heel lang deel, want haar leerlingentijd duurt heel lang. Lees terug of verder; Deel 1 Deel 2 Deel 4 Hoofdstuk 6 'Ja. Je mag.... Vandaag al leerling worden! Maar dan is je eerste taak wel-' Ze was gewoon te blij!'O mijn SterrenClan! Dankjewel, Vuurster!' 'Ik ga verder- teken zoeken bij de oudsten. Wat je dan gaat doen mag je mentor verzinnen. En denk eraan, dit is alleen omdat ik iets speciaals in jou zie... Geen enkele kit heeft ooit zo'n grote prooi gevangen!' Kraakte hij blij, en liep de grot uit. Opgewonden sprong ze achter hem aan en likte snel haar verfomfaaide vacht. Haar ogen straalden gelukkig toen ze naar haar ouders keek, die trots zagen hoe ze een leerling werd. Hun zaten er als eerste, die eigenlijk kwamen om haar straf aan te horen. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen verzamelen onder de Hogerichel!' Iedereen stormde hun holen uit en stopten met hun taak. 'Donderkit, wil jij je Clan dienen als een loyale, goede leerling?' Ze knikte hevig. 'Ok. Je mentor wordt.... Taanvacht!' Dat kon helemaal niet! Leerlingen hadden nooit een ouder als mentor! Taanvacht keek geschokt op naar Vuurster en Donderkit. 'M-maar Vuurster, dat is toch tegen de Krijgscode? Ik ben haar vader!' Vuurster leek voor een ogenblik verward, en daarna vastberaden. 'Donderkit is anders, Taanvacht.' Taanvacht werd ongemakkelijk. 'Hoe "anders"? Ze heeft toch geen ernstige problemen, hè?' Vuurster slaakte een lange zucht. 'Nee Taanvacht, geen problemen. Maar zij is bijzonder. Kom hierna direct naar mijn hol, dan bespreken we het.' Ze keek hem geïrriteerd aan. Waarom was altijd alles geheim voor haar? Maar Vuurster ging alweer verder met haar ceremonie. 'Taanvacht, kom naar voren. Zul jij al je vaardigheden die jij hebt geleerd van jou mentor Leeuwenwind overdragen aan jou eerste leerling Donderkit?' Taanvacht knikte. 'Ik zal mijn best doen, Vuurster.' Hij drukte zijn neus tegen de hare en zij likte eerbiedig zijn schouder. 'Dan sta jij nu bekend als... Donderpoot!' Al haar gedachten maakten plaats voor dit moment. Ze was nu gewoon blij! De hele Clan kwam om haar met haar nieuwe naam te begroeten; 'Donderpoot! Donderpoot! Donderpoot!' Langs alle katten heen glipte Witkit ertussendoor naar haar toe. 'Donderki-poot! Was ik maar even oud als jou! Dan sliepen we weer naast elkaar... Over 2 manen zal dat weer werkelijkheid worden!' Hij had haar weer daar aan herinnerd en ze voelde ongeduld... Die 2 manen duurde veels te lang voor haar. Maar dat mocht niet álles verpesten. Ze raakte zijn neusje aan en liep naar haar mentor. 'Ga je nu praten met Vuurster over mij?' Taanvacht knikte. Zij ging maar snel aan haar taak, die lang zou duren want er waren wel 4 oudsten! Maar ze kon wel vragen voor een verhaal van vroeger. Als die oude Schorspels maar niet zo mopperig was. Zandstorm was heel aardig, maar nog geen oudste. Ze wilde voor altijd bij Vuurster blijven, ook al kostte het haar leven. Had zij maar ook iemand waarvoor ze haar leven zou geven... Zucht... Eigenlijk wist ze al iemand. Witkit. Maar zou hij dat ook voor haar doen? Hm. Nu moest ze maar naar de oudsten gaan. Eenmaal daar zaten Schorspels, Grijsstreep, Millie die nog iets te jong was maar bij Grijsstreep wilde blijven en Stropels met elkaar te praten over de nieuwe gebeurtenissen. Over haar dus. Ze keken verrast naar haar op toen ze binnen liep. 'Hey Donderpoot! We waren net over je aan het praten! Je moet trouwens wel heel bijzonder zijn, wil je Vuurster zoiets zien doen. Ik ken hem al mijn hele leven lang, en heb dit nog nooit mee-' Schorspels onderbrak Grijsstreep ruw;' Ja, ja Grijsstreep. Doe niet zo slijmen bij die arme kit! Want het kan ook iets negatiefs zijn, en ze nooit normaal wordt behandeld. Jaha, ik denk tenminste realistisch kleine.' Dat was toch geen geslijm? En Schorspels had ook wel weer gelijk. Zij zelf dacht dat het geen goed teken was en wilde normaal zijn. Tot nu toe had zij nog niks bijzonders gemerkt AN haarzelf. Geen dromen van de SterrenClan, geen abnormale "magie" ofzo, gewoon niks. 'Ook goedemorgen. Ik moest teken verwijderen van Vuurster als straf.' Ze ging maar snel aan de slag. Anders was deze dag alweer voorbij met teken verwijderen! Dacht ze met afschuw. Gelukkig had alleen Millie een paar teken. Nadat ze iedereen had gecheckt vroeg ze; 'Hebben jullie nog een verhaaltje te vertellen?' Ze was het vergeten te vragen toen ze begon. Maar toch zeiden ze nog steeds volmondig ja. 'Over wat wil jij het liefst iets weten? De Grote Reis? De BloedClan? Tijgerster? Of vroeger, over Vuurster?' Ze moest even nadenken.. Over Tijgerster had ze al gehoord. De BloedClan klonk ook wel interessant, en over de Grote Reis wist ze bijna alles al. 'Over Vuurster!' Zei ze. Hoofdstuk 7 Schorspels begon met het verhaal. Grijsstreep was daar niet zo blij mee... En protesteerde toen hij begon; 'Nou, oke dan maar. Vuurster begon als een...-' 'Als een poesiepoes.' maakte Grijsstreep hem af waarna Schorspels nijdig keek, maar daarna begripvol. Grijsstreep was Vuurster's beste vriend en kende hem al zijn hele leven lang. 'Vuurster ontmoette mij op een niet zo leuke manier. Hij was toen Rufus genoemd door zijn Tweebenen, en nam een kijkje in Donderterritorium. Ik was toen nog een jonge leerling en verjoeg de indringer. Tenminste, dat was mijn plan. Maar Rufus was goed in vechten, en won. Ik stelde me toen voor. Rufus ook. Toen kwamen Blauwster, de leider van toen, en Leeuwenhart, een al oudere krijger. Blauwster had alles gezien en was onder de indruk. Ze zei dat hij in de Clan mocht komen en een leerling mocht worden. Rufus moest toen nog wel even nadenken maar de nacht daarna kwam hij toch naar het kamp. Daar aangekomen kreeg hij geen warm welkom. Langstaart, de oudste die pas is overleden, was toen nog een jonge krijger en vond dat poesiepoezen niet in de Clan een krijger kon worden. Het werd een gevecht dat er beter uitzag voor Langstaart, want hij was getraind en al. Maar op het eind krabde Rufus zijn oor eraf en Langstaart trok zich terug. Blauwster maakte hem tot leerling, Vuurpoot. Dat kwam door zijn toen nog prachtig vlammende vacht. Direct daarna kwam Ravenpoot gewond en geschrokken het kamp in stormen. Hij vertelde iets schokkends; Roodstaart, de Commandant, was dood. Vermoord door Eikenhart. Dat vertelde hij. Later kwam Tijgerklauw terug met Roodstaarts lijk. Iedereen die hem goed kende ging om hem rouwen. Dus wij gingen naar het hol. Daar was Zandpoot, net terug van het rouwen. De familie mocht namelijk eerder, en Zandpoot was zijn dochter. Toen ze Vuurpoot zag, begon ze te snauwen over zijn poesiepoesleven. Ja, t begon niet echt als een romance. En toen..' Ze luisterde aandachtig verder. Heel wat tijd later kwam ze weer wat wijzer het oudstenhol uit. 'Donderpoot! We gaan trainen!' Hoorde ze haar vader opeens roepen. Was het niet al te laat? Dacht ze. 'Oke!' Zei ze maar. De hele dag stilzitten vond ze geen goed begin voor een leerling... Maar dat was dan ook haar straf. Ze trippelde maar op hem af en kroop met haar vader mee door de doorntunnel. Ze had in ieder geval een leuke mentor. 'Ennuh... Wat gaan we nu doen? Vechttraining? Of jagen?' Hij moest wel even nadenken. 'Vechttraining.' Mauwde hij kortaf, zenuwachtig voor zijn eerste vechttraining. Zij was ook zenuwachtig, maar misschien nog wel minder! Eenmaal bij de kuil aangekomen zag ze Roospoot en Paddepoot trainen met hun mentors, en de broer van haar vader was daar ook bij. 'Hé broertje! Je eigen kit als leerling....Ik ben benieuwd wat Vuurster met je heeft besproken!' Taanvachts ogen flitsten met angst, bezorgdheid en ook nog een glimpje trots... Maar waarom? 'Pap, mag ik ook weten wat er nou met mij aan de hand is?' Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. 'N-nee, Donderpoot. Daar ben jij nog te jong voor.' Dat was niet waar!' Echt niet!' 'Echt wel!' 'Echt niet!' En zo ging haar vader plagend door. 'Zullen we dan nu beginnen? Laat als eerst maar eens zien wat jij kan! Paddepoot en Roospoot worden al bijna krijgers, dus kunnen je wel wat leren!' Ging ze tegen Roospoot of Paddepoot vechten? Dat was cool! 'Ja!' Roospoot hoorde het en gaf haar broer een por in zijn zij. 'Kom op, we gaan vechten tegen ons pleegzusje!' Als een verrassingsaanval sprong ze naar haar toe. Maar Donderpoot was sneller en ontweek haar behendig. 'Zo hé! Jij bent nog is goed!' Glunderend keek ze naar haar mentor die trots naar het schijngevecht keek. Opeens schoot Paddepoot onder haar door en als hij zijn nagels uit had hij haar buik had opengereten. Toen hij onder haar door was geglibberd sprong hij van achteren op haar zodat het lucht uit haar longen geperst werd. De blik van haar vader stond geschrokken. 'Kom op Donderpoot!' Ze deed haar best maar lette niet op... Haar gedachten waren bij Vuurster's geheimzinnigheid. Toen voelde ze een vacht langs haar heen strijken, en een zurige lucht omringde haar. Naast Donderpoot stond een knappe, taankleurige poes met amandelvormige, hele donkere ogen zodat ze bijna zwart leken. Ze keek haar uitdagend aan, en er flitste sluwheid in haar ogen. 'Hallo, liefje. Ik ga je helpen met dat geklungel van je. Ik kom van het Do-SterrenClan gebied, Hehe.' Zij, van de SterrenClan? Ze had wat meer verwacht! Een lekkerdere geur en een vriendelijker iemand. Ze keek haar doordringend aan maar zij keek overschrokken hard terug. Maar hulp had ze wel nodig. Ze besloot te luisteren naar haar tips. Dat kon toch geen kwaad? Hoofdstuk 8 Ze volgde haar bewegingen exact en concentreerde meer op haar dan op de verbijsterde blikken om haar heen. Ze sloop laag met haar buik net boven de aarde en maakte haar klaar voor een sprong. De gedaante naast haar sprong behendig en hoog in de lucht waarna ze tollend naar beneden landde, waar de vijand had moeten zijn. Ze deed het na, maar met nagels in en op Paddepoot af. Hij schrok zich een hoedje. Zij had het wel in controle, want ze wist dat als je deze beweging deed bij een echt gevecht, wist ze, zou het niet goed aflopen met de vijand. Met Paddepoot viel het gelukkig mee en het enige wat ze ontving waren uitbundige complimenten. 'Wow! Dat was de beste beweging die ik ooit heb gezien! Heb je het zelf bedacht?' Dan mauwde ze met stralende ogen;' Dankje! J-ja, ik heb het zelf bedacht!' Ze moest wel liegen. Ze kon niet vertellen dat ze hulp had gekregen. Ze wist dat het niet van de SterrenClan was, maar van wat dan? Er bestond toch geen andere hemel? Ze gingen door met trainen. Toen ze klaar waren en zij heel wat geleerd had, kwamen Gaaiveder en Klimoppoot aanlopen met kruiden in hun mond bungelen. De geuren kwamen haar bekend voor, maar ze wist de namen even niet meer. Tja, daarom was ze ook geen medicijnkatleerling geworden! Ze wist ook niet waarom dat zo leuk was. Je mocht geen kits krijgen, geen partner hebben, streng aan de regels houden, katten genezen met kruiden, en niet vechten. Het was allemaal misschien wel belangrijk, maar leuk, nee. 'Hey Klimoppoot!' Zeiden ze in koor. Later kwam Duifvleugel ook achter haar zus, maar zo dat ze denk ik niet gezien moest worden door de anderen. Dat lukte niet zo goed. 'Hallo Duifvleugel, waarom sluip je achter je zus aan?' Ze keek geschrokken en haar oren branden van de schaamte. 'Euh... Ik wilde wat vragen...' Klimoppoot keek haar nijdig aan en mompelde iets woedends in haarzelf. Waarom moest zij haar zo op de hielen zitten? Rare poes is dat.... Toen zag ze ook jaloezie flitsen in Klimoppoots blauwe ogen. Waarom was dat nou weer? Waarom moest altijd alles geheim blijven voor haar?! Hm... Misschien omdat zij al krijger was en haar naam had ontvangen en Klimoppoot niet. Want zij had een compleet andere weg gekozen. Ze volgde haar mentor weer en murmelde in zichzelf;'Je denkt te veel na, Donderpoot.' Iets te hard. 'Wat zei je?' Vroeg haar vader. 'Niks.' Mauwde ze kortaf. Ze was moe van al dat gepieker en geleer en getrain. Ze besloot een verse prooi op te eten en daarna zich opkrullen in haar mosnest. Naast haar sliepen Roospoot en Paddepoot, en tegenover haar was een leeg mosnest. Daar zal morgen Rokie slapen. Zo kon ze hem wel in de gaten houden! Zij zou laten zien dat hij niet in de Clan hoorde! En dat hij nooit, maar dan ook nooit, een ClanKrijger kan worden. Hoofdstuk 9 Een fel licht scheen door haar oogleden heen. Langzaam probeerde ze haar ogen te openen. Eenmaal geopend kreeg ze een prachtige, wijd uitstrekkende heide te zien met allemaal lichtgevende katten in bomen, of katten die op een sprintende SterrenClanmuis aan het jagen waren. Zijzelf liep op een zijdezacht wolkje die meeging met haar poten. Die lichtgaven? Was ze dood? Op dat moment hoorde ze een zachte stem fluisteren in haar oor; 'Donderpoot, wat doe je hier? Dit is niet de plek voor jou, nog niet. Hopelijk nog lang niet.' Het had een geheimzinnige ondertoon. Toen kwam een onheilspellende sis; 'Hoe durf jij les te nemen van haar?! Dat was een van de slechtste katten van het Donkere Bos! Dat was... Bliksemtand.... De moeder van Regenvacht, en dat was de moeder van Kromster, en dat was de grootvader van Stormvacht!' 'Huh? Wie zijn dat allemaal?' Zij begreep er helemaal niks meer van. Kromster? Regenvacht? Stormvacht klonk nog wel bekend.... Maar Bliksemtand? Dat leek voor haar zin te veel op Donder. 'Wat heeft zij dan allemaal gedaan?' Dit was eigenlijk heel raar. De kat waartegen ze praatte kon ze niet eens zien. Maar toen kwam er een fel lichtje die vormde tot een kat. Een poes. Een zilvergrijze, knappe poes met prachtig blauwe ogen. 'W-Wie bent u?!' Was dit mischien Vederstaart? Of... Die moeder van haar... Hoe heette zij ook alweer?' Ik ben Zilverstroom, Grijsstreeps partner. Dat was ik tenminste. Ik heb veel verhalen gehoord over haar, want Kromster was mijn vader. Jammer genoeg ging ik nog eerder dood dan hem waardoor ik zo lang moest wachten op gezelschap van mijn eigen vader. M'n moeder is er wel al, en leerde ik hier pas echt kennen. Ik zal beginnen met het verhaal over Bliksemtand, of Bliksemster. Ze was een vreselijke partner en moeder. Haar partner was Zwartklauw, wat een goede kater was op zich. Haar kits waren Regenkit, Wezelkit en Wenskit. Allemaal gingen ze dood, behalve Regenkit. Ze hield niet van haar en ging al snel uit de kraamkamer, want Regenkit kon al gewone prooi eten op dat moment. Ze ging weer krijgerstaken uitvoeren, en deed toen iets vreselijks; Toen ze een patrouille mocht leiden ging ze rechtstreeks naar de DonderClangrens en ze had expres alleen maar krijgers meegenomen. Daar, bij de Zonnerotsen, sloop ze door het territorium en stal alle prooi die ze kon vinden. De krijgers deden haar gewoon na. Natuurlijk waren dat haar volgelingen geweest en gaf ze de taken. In het hart van Donderterritorium legde ze alle prooi op een hoop, een hoop van verse prooi. Daar was een hoge rots. Ze ging erop staan en zei: "Welkom in de BliksemClan, mijn katjes. Maak nu een territorium voor mij, alsjeblieft dankjewel!" En dat deden ze. Het was klein, te klein voor haar. De RivierClan merkte hun afwezigheid te laat op en gingen gewoon door met hun patrouilles. De BliksemClan ook. Ze had een commandant en krijgers, uiteindelijk had ze zelfs moederkatten gekatnapt. Geen kits, want ze was fel tegen HalfClankatten. Ze kregen eigen kittens en werden sterker. Met hun patrouilles hadden ze alle Commandanten vermoord van de andere Clans. Ze maakten een super sterk kamp en gingen invallen bij als eerst de DonderClan, toen de RivierClan, dan de SchaduwClan en uiteindelijk de WindClan. Vele katten en poezen werden meegenomen en sommige, maar dat waren er weinig, werden er toen nog vermoord. De leidster was slim genoeg om alle katten in haar Clan te voegen. Regenkit werd Regenpoot en haar werd verteld dat die genadeloze poes haar moeder was. Woedend was ze. Toen hun kamp weer werd aangevallen dacht ze na. Ze bedacht een plan. Manen later, toen ze krijger was en de BliksemClan bijna alles had overgenomen, nam zij de leiding. Met de hele RivierClan, de enige Clan die nog ene beetje voedsel in hun buik had doordat Bliksemster niet goed kon vissen in de rivier, viel ze de Clan aan. Veel doden vielen, en de BliksemClan won. Met vele dode lijken terug in de Clan ging zij naar de BliksemClan. Ze had een talent. Sluipen. Zo stil mogelijk tijgerde ze door hun vroegere territorium totdat de Hoge Steen in zicht kwam. Ze zorgde ervoor dat niemand haar zag, en kwam in het Leidershol. Daar stond haar bloedeigen moeder. Met een kwade blik op haar moeder kwamen haar nagels tevoorschijn en Bliksemster keek haar wijfelend aan met angstig flitsende ogen. "Wat g-ga je doen? Ik ben j-je moeder!" "Weet ik." Zei ze koeltjes. Na een bloederig gevecht had Regenvacht de buik opengereten en Bliksemster was eindelijk dood. De krijgers waren blij. Alleen de Commandant, Zwartklauw, haar partner, huilde." Dochter... Dankjewel..." Dat is haar leven geweest. Wat vond je er van? Dat je nu les van haar hebt gehad?' Hoofdstuk 10 Voor het eerst scheen de zon haar wakker met zijn bloedrode ochtendstralen. Vandaag zal ze beginnen als een leerling en eindigen als een leerling! Vandaag zouden zij en haar vader/mentor alles doen wat een mentor en leerling zouden doen. Ze stormde haar mosnest uit naar de hoop verse prooi. Daar lag een armzalig klein winterkoninkje... In Groenblad nog wel! Het begin ervan, maar normaal zou er hier al een stuk of 5 spreeuwen moeten liggen! Zou de SchaduwClan weer is een stuk territorium gepikt hebben? Met Kastanjester als leider zou dat kunnen. Zij was altijd zó voorspelbaar! Haar kittens leken jammer genoeg ook op haar, volgens de geruchten. En op hun vader, Zwartster. Zwartster was in Bladkaal gestorven in een bloederig gevecht tegen de WindClan. Eenster was nu heel slecht bezig, niet alleen met territorium, maar ook met katten. Veel katten zijn ontvoerd, en kittens zijn dood gegaan. Het was meer een onervaren Brokkelster, had ze van verhalen gehoord. Nu ging ze naar het krijgershol om haar vader te wekken. 'Pap! Ik bedoel.. Taanvacht! Wat gaan we vandaag doen? Whoops!' Ze zag dat ze nu elke krijger die nog lag te snurken wakker was geschrokken en met overeindstaande haren naar haar keek. 'Uuh... Sorry?' Stamelde ze. Gegrom steeg op uit de ruimte. Allemaal gingen ze maar slaapdronken aan het werk en liepen langs haar heen. Verrassend genoeg sliep haar vader nog steeds als een roos. Waarom was hij nog diep in slaap terwijl de anderen al op jacht waren onderhand? 'Pap, waarom slaap je nu nog? Alle andere leerlingen zijn al bijna aan het trainen!' Geen reactie. Ze gaf hem een stevige por met haar zwarte, zachte pootjes. Langzaam werd hij wakker. 'Whu... Wha... O!' Opeens gingen zijn mooie blauwe ogen wijd open van schok. 'Tuurlijk! Ik ben mentor van je!' Snel ging hij z'n nog koude mosnest uit. Waarom en hoe was het mosnest kouder dan die van de anderen? 'Hé pap, waarom doe je zo raar?' Er was toch iets aan de hand met hem? 'Neuh.. Niks hoor.' Mauwde hij nog slaapdronken. 'Kom, we gaan wat eten en daarna mag je leren jagen!' Donderpoot vond het heerlijk om midden in het territorium te zijn, omringd door vele geuren en kleuren. Overal rook ze.. Een heel vreemde geur! 'Wat is dat voor geur?' Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig en tegelijk een beetje angstig, want toen ze omkeek zag ze haar vader verstijfd en geconcentreerd naar de plaats te kijken waar de geur vandaan kwam. Bliksemsnel stormde hij terug naar het kamp en gromde;'WindClan!!! Vlucht!' Met haar poten de grond bijna niet rakend raasde ze terug. Haar eerste ontmoeting met een Clan! Geen leuke, maar toch. Achter haar klonken de strijdkreten en voelde de hete adem in haar nek, waardoor ze nog sneller ging rennen. Toen ze bij het kamp aankwam kreeg ze al een gehele strijdlinie tegenmoet. Allemaal stonden ze daar, te wachten op de moordlustige WindClankatten, met een strijdlustige blik in alle ogen. 'Iiieeeegraaauww!!' Strijdkreten klonken op en ze zorgde ervoor dat ze achter haar vader stond en het verbaasde haar niet dat Rokie plots weg was gegaan. Hij was maar een angstvallig, maar sterk ogend konijn. Ze had zich vergist. Toen alle katten eraanstormden was Rokie in een boom geklommen en nu was hij de WindClanleider aan het bekrassen met lange, met bloed bedekte nagels. De troep DonderClankatten stroomde in de gehele WindClan. Eenster had al zijn krijgers, plus zijn commandant, Kraaiveder, meegenomen. Zo'n slechte sukkel dat hij was! Zij droeg ook een steentje bij. Met nagels uit greep ze een leerling bij de nek. Het was een lichte leerling, en zij was erg sterk, dus smeet ze hem zo hard mogelijk tegen de wand van het kamp. Daar bleef de donkere gedaante als en hopeloos stapeltje vacht liggen met af en toe een beweging. Snel zag ze een lichtbruine leerling die aan het worstelen was met Roospoot. Die negeerde ze, Roospoot was aan het winnen. Nu zag ze Rokie en de leider woest vechten met klauw en knauw. Misschien was hij toch niet zo slecht. Maar zij zou het nog steeds verder uitzoeken! Hoofdstuk 11 Vol met adrenaline dat als vuur door haar aders vloeide sprong ze op een andere kat, deze keer een grotere, donkerbruine cyperse kater met vuur in zijn ogen. Ze duwde met al haar kracht tegen zijn robuuste lichaam, en dat was hard genoeg om hem zijn evenwicht te laten verliezen. Met bloedbesmeurde nagels bewerkte ze zijn hele lichaam, waardoor hij ook een stukje oor verloor. Toen ze zijn oog bereikte klonk de rauwe stem van Eenster: 'Terugtrekken!' En iedereen zag waarom. Rokie had hem met lange, scherpe nagels helemaal kapot gekrabd. Bloed sijpelde uit alle wonden, en zijn ogen waren dof en verduisterden met het beeld van zichzelf dat hij zag toen hij omkeek naar zijn met bloed besmeurde vacht. Wankelend strompelde hij terug naar de WindClankant. Vuurster slaakte een triomfantelijke kreet. 'Kom mee! En jij, Eenster, blijf gewoon bij je konijnen!' Eenster keek nog met een vurige blik naar Vuurster. Dat gevecht was vast voor een groot stuk territorium... Hij moest er wat aan doen, maar dat deed hij nooit. Hij, Vuurster, durfde niet zoveel meer. En hij vond het heel erg dat zijn ooit zo goede vriend hem wel zou kunnen vermoorden! Zij ging weer verder met de training. Na een zware en leerzame training was ze erg moe. Haar plan was om wat prooi te pakken en daarna in het leerlingenhol praten met de andere leerlingen. Maar de dag was nog lang niet voorbij, want het was nog maar zonhoog. Taanvacht kwam naar haar toe, en zij keek hem vermoeid en geïrriteerd aan. 'Hee Donderpoot, zullen we jagen? Dat heb je net geleerd!' Net op dat moment sprong Vuurster op de Hogerichel. Zucht.. Rokie kreeg zijn Leerlingceremonie.... En een nieuwe naam? Rokie heette voortaan Rookpoot. Vuurster was niet heel origineel meer. Rookpoot was er ook niet bepaald opgewekt mee omgegaan, ten koste van iedereen. Vooral Vuurster natuurlijk, waar zij diep respect voor had sinds ze zijn levensverhaal had gehoord. De zon liet zijn bloedrode schemering over het uitgestrekte meer gaan toen ze naast Witkit zat te kijken hoe de zon onderging. Soms was alles gewoon te mooi om waar te zijn, en zij wist dat het ooit ook zal veranderen. Ze wist dat het lot van haar anders was dan die van Witkit. En dat irriteerde haar. 'O, SterrenClan, stuur mij een teken over mijn lot...' Fluisterde ze zachtjes. Zacht genoeg zodat Witkit het niet hoorde. Op dat moment stak er een ijskoude, kille wind op die haar verkilde tot op het bot en haar vacht de verkeerde land op blies. Witkit voelde blijkbaar hetzelfde. Maar zij dacht te weten dat dit windje niet zomaar een windstootje was. Dit was een heel slecht voorteken, en haar blik verduisterde toen er zwarte, onheilspellende wolken schoven voor het rode rondje. 'Kom, we gaan weer terug.' Hoofdstuk 12 Het was alweer 2 manen na het WindClangevecht. Donderpoot had een depri-periode gehad, en daardoor ging de training slechter. Hierdoor duurde het nog 4 saaie manen voordat zij een volwaardige krijger was. Zucht.... Gelukkig was thumb|Donderpoot die denkt over alles wat er in die 2 manen was gebeurd XDze weer vrolijker doordat ze vandaag weer iemand om mee te spelen kregen in het Leerlingenhol. Rookpoot en zij waren nu nog de enige. Roospoot was namelijk Roosblad geworden en Paddepoot Paddesprong. Taanvacht had haar ook niet veel blijer gemaakt door een chagrijn te wezen en allemaal geheimen voor zich te houden. En dat geheim zat haar óók weer dwars. Waarom vond Vuurster haar zo bijzonder? Ze hád geen krachten zoals Duifvleugel, Leeuwenwind en Gaaiveder. En werd een doodnormale krijger. Misschien was ze wel een goede leerling, maar dat hoefde nog niet te zeggen dat de leider van de Clan haar speciaal moest behandelen! Want dat dééd hij ook. Hij vroeg continue hoe de training ging en nam Taanvacht steeds vaker mee naar zijn hol. Volgens Donderpoot sprak hij haar en Taanvacht nog meer dan zijn Commandant, Braamklauw die opmerkelijk genoeg een heel klein beetje loerde op het Leider zijn. Maar hij was ook gewoon trots op zijn partner, Kwiklicht die zijn kittens verwachtte. Kwiklicht was gelukkig weer een lieve en goede partner met Braamklauw, want ze hadden daarvoor nogal veel ruzie. Loofpoel was nu geen medicijnkat meer. En vandaag zou Witkit een leerling worden! Na de ceremonie wurmde Donderpoot zich door de meute katten en feliciteerde Witpoot opgewonden. 'Nu kunnen we samen trainen!' piepte hij. Zilverkit en Langkit werden ook een leerling, en haar vriendin was heel blij dat ze nu met haar vriendin kon trainen. Alleen toen Langpoot zijn naam had ontvangen keek hij nijdig naar het groepje leerlingen die piepten als kittens. Hij murmelde wat met een vurige blik vol haat naar Donderpoot en zijn zusje en broertje. Waarom moest hij ook een hekel hebben aan iedereen die geen aandacht besteedde aan Langpoot? Tot haar afschuw en verbijstering kwam Rookpoot naar hem toe, en zei iets tegen Langpoot wat te zacht was voor haar oren. Ze keken tenslotte allebei naar hun, met een raar, vreemd gevoel in hun ambere ogen waardoor ze het niet kon ontrafelen. Met een blik vol achterdocht in haar turquoise ogen maakte ze hen duidelijk dat het wederzijds was, hoe dan ook. Ze snelde maar naar Taanvacht toe en vroeg aan hem of ze mocht slapen. De zon ging namelijk alweer onder en bracht sterren en duisternis met zich mee. Nu was het enige wat ze wilde eigenlijk om te slapen. Alleen te slapen, niet te dromen. Dat gebeurde snel genoeg voor haar gevoel.... Hoofdstuk 13 Fel licht scheen door haar oogleden heen en verblindde haar. Langzaam deed ze haar ogen open om te kijken wie dat deed. Niet wie ze had verwacht. Veel, heel veel lichtjes stonden voor haar en vervormden tot vele katten en poezen vol sterrenlicht in hun ogen, die haar onbeweeglijk aanstaarden. Als een hulpeloos hoopje zwart witte vacht keek ze met bewonderende en aanbiddende ogen naar de machtig grote katten op. "Welkom bij de SterrenClan Donderpoot. Wij hebben heel lang op u gewacht. En nu staat u hier, voor ons." Was zij speciaal of deden ze dit bij iedere kat die ze bezochten? "Eh... Hallo, Euh.... Hoe heet u? En hoe weet u mijn naam?" Het duurde even, maar toen kwam er een antwoord."Ik ben Blauwster, de leider voor Vuurster. Wij weten jouw naam doordat je een belangrijke komst voor de DonderClan en zelfs de SterrenClan bent. En natuurlijk omdat wij met jullie meekijken. Andere katten van de SterrenClan zijn er voor de andere Clans, en kijken met die Clan mee. Wij helpen met grote problemen. En als jij, Donderpoot, een brave poes wordt net zoals vele anderen hier, kom jij als je overlijdt bij ons. Als je een moordenaar bent geweest, of alleen maar macht wilde, ga je naar het Donkere Bos. Ik kan je het daar wel even laten zien, en ik geloof niet dat jij het leuk zal vinden daar." Dat was dit dus! En eindelijk wist ze dat ze echt speciaal was. Een belangrijke komst.... Maar waarom? "Okey. Leuk. Maar WAAROM ben ik dan zo bijzonder?! Vuurster aanbidt me zowat, alleen het hoort toch echter andersom te zijn! Vertel het me! Ik ben al die geheimen zat!" Elke kat die haar omringde met sterrenlicht keek haar geschokt aan. Opeens werd ze helemaal warm tot het puntje van haar oor. Ze begreep inmiddels dat je eerbied voor deze Clan moest hebben en vooral NIET naar ze lopen schreeuwen als een geschifte oudste. Maar het enige wat ze wilde was een antwoord. "Eh... Je weet dat je niet mag schreeuwen boven de Zilverpels? En ik zal je een antwoord geven.... Ooit....." Nog voordat ze haar geschokt aan kon kijken vervaagde alles weg. Het prachtig verlichte heide, de magisch mooie treurwilgen die over het met sterren gevulde water hingen. En ook de katten verdwenen als piepkleine, nietige sterren ver in de hemel boven haar. Langzaam vielen haar oogleden naar beneden. Op dat moment, vlak voordat de duisternis haar tegenmoet kwam als een grote, zwarte golf van slaap, zag ze een grijsgestreepte gedaante haar aanstaren met ijsblauwe, blinde ogen. Verrassend genoeg konden ze zien. Was iemand haar aan het bespioneren in haar bloedeigen dromen?! Was dat niet allang verboden? En wie was dat?! Eigenlijk wist ze dat al zo'n beetje... Roodoranje zonnestralen drongen door de wand van het Leerlingenhol en belichte alle gedaantes die nog lagen te slapen. Donderpoot kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes om naar buiten te kijken in het gat van de wand die haar altijd wekte met het nu waterige zonnetje. Mist verspreidde zich in de stenen holte. Met turende blauwe ogen keek ze naar de ingang, op zoek naar de hoop van Verse Prooi. Niks. Een paar restjes lagen op de plek waar normaal ongeveer vijf spreeuwen of muizen hoorden te liggen. Eenster hadden ze pas verslagen. Van de SchaduwClan hebben ze niks gemerkt. Wat of wie zorgde voor de weinige prooi? Bladkaal was er bijna, maar nu, tijdens Bladval, waren er normaal honderden eekhoorntjes en muizen die nu naar buiten kwamen. Als ze niet genoeg vetreserves hebben gaan ze natuurlijk dood in Bladkaal, net zoals de Clan. Er waren toch geen zwerfkatten bezig? Nee, dat kon niet. Misschien een andere kattengroep. Het was in ieder geval een probleem. Daar moest toch iets aan gedaan worden? Hoofdstuk 14 'Donderpoot! Wakker worden! We gaan jagen, kijken of er nog iets is. Kom je?' Nog slaapdronken tilden haar vermoeide poten zich op. Het was alweer een dag later. Taanvacht wilde gister niet met Witpoot en Zilverpoot trainen, en dus ook niet met hun mentors, Wolkstaart en Duifvleugel. Vandaag misschien. 'Oké. Maar gaan we ook nog trainen met Witpoot en Zilverpoot? We hebben het gister nog niet gedaan, en ik wil even weten waarom niet, pap. Waarom ben ik nou zo uitzonderlijk?' Taanvacht keek haar strak en gevoelloos aan. 'Dat mag je nog niet weten, Donderpoot, je bent nog te jong. En als je het al wordt verteld doet de SterrenClan dat wel. Of Vuurster natuurlijk. Hij is de enige die het weet, en ik natuurlijk. En ja, we gaan wel trainen met Zilverpoot en Duifvleugel.' Ze keek hem vragend aan. 'En Witpoot?' Hij schudde nee. 'Waarom nou weer niet? Mag je Wolkstaart en Witpoot niet ofzo?!' Taanvacht keek haar nog steeds strak en bewegingloos aan. 'Eerlijk gezegd mag ik ze niet nee, en ik ga nu even beginnen met nieuwe vechtbewegingen leren aan jou. Dat heb je nog wel even nodig, want de afgelopen manen lag de training een beetje stil. En Zilverpoot was als kit al een goede vechter.' Zucht... Waarom werkte hij ook nooit mee.. Ze zal haar vechtkunsten wel laten zien aan hem! 'Kom dan!' Bij de trainingsplek stonden Zilverpoot en Duifvleugel al te wachten op hun. 'Hey Zilverpoot! Hoe gaat het met je training? Wij gingen eigenlijk eerst jagen, maar nu jullie hier toch al zijn.... Pap, is het niet veel handiger als we nu vechttraining gaan doen?' Hij knikte en keek haar met zachte, blauwe ogen aan. 'Kom! Ik ga je wat laten zien! Duifvleugel is echt geweldig!' Dat had ze ook niet zien aankomen. Duifvleugel was maar een apart geval. 'Mag ik?' Ze keek vragend naar Taanvacht, bijna smekend. Hij knikte. Met haar geoefende sprong die ze steeds beter deed landde ze op Zilverpoot en keek haar uitdagend aan. 'Wil je het leren?' Huiverig van schok knikte ze overdreven ja. 'D-Duifvleugel, mag ik wat leren van Donderpoot?' Duifvleugel schonk een vlugge blik en zei onverschillig; 'Ja joh.' Ze was in een diepgaand gesprek met Taanvacht, dat over haasjes en muisjes* ging. Taanvacht was een beetje ongeïnteresseerd in haar en keek naar de trainende vriendinnen. Langzaam maar zeker leerde ze de beweging en probeerde het nu zelf uit op Donderpoot. Dat was zó goed, dat ze even bang was voor haar. Een visie nam beslag in haar gezichtsveld, en scharlakenrood bloed stroomde langs haar poten. Een zilverkleurige schim verscheen in haar ooghoek, en glibberde overschillig door het stromende bloed dat likte aan zijn poten, en de stank van dood drongen in haar neusgaten. Felle, gele ogen keken abrupt om, en sneden in haar gloeiende pels, haar oortopjes warm, maar ze staarde uitdagend terug met priemende, blauwe ogen die hem probeerde te herkennen. Langpoot! Hoofdstuk 15 Na 1 maan zonder dromen en bijzondere gebeurtenissen wilde haar poten dolgraag naar het medicijnhol om Gaaiveder te vragen en vast te stellen dat hij haar had bespioneerd in de SterrenClan. De overwelmende geur van sterke kruiden vloeiden in haar neus, en een nies ontsnapte uit haar neusje. Maar voordat ze haar mond kon openen om Gaaiveder te begroeten, had een nieuwe visie haar aandacht in beslag genomen. Een vredige heide verscheen, en de wind bestreek het gras, maar een gigantische klauw haalde uit en bloed spetterde overal. Donderpoot walgde, en probeerde de visie weg te drukken, tevergeefs. Kwade, ambere, ogen gloeiden van haat in de dieprode duisternis. Braamklauw. Een ander paar nam plaats en knepen zichzelf tot spleetjes. Eenster. Waarom? Waarom Eenster en Braamklauw? Ging WindClan wéér aanvallen? Dat was misschien wel zeker, maar wat dit nou exact betekende was een raadsel. Bloembladlicht onderbrak de bloederige visie met haar zachte stem. 'Euh, Donderpoot, wat is er aan de poot met je? Je kijkt naar me alsof ik een Duistere Woudkat ben ofzoiets.' Schuddend met haar brede kop verontschuldigde ze zich. 'O.. Eh... Sorry, maar.. Waar is Gaaiveder?' 'O, hij is ff weggegaan om kattenkruid te zoeken. De voorraad is misschien vol, maar hij is zó zuinig op z'n kruiden...' Ze brabbelde nog wat door, maar Donderpoot dacht verder na over dat teken. Ze besloot om naar Vuurster te gaan en het te overleggen met hem. Zonder Braamklauw. Eenmaal op de Hogerichel geklommen moesten haar ogen wennen aan het gedimde licht, waarna de vlammende vacht van Vuurster verscheen en gloeide in het donker. Ze knikte beleefd. 'Hé, mag ik wat met u bespreken?' Hij knikte. ' Ik had net een visie, en die ging over een heide, waarna er een klauw verscheen...' Na alles verteld te hebben antwoordde hij abrupt: 'Braamklauw?? Wat heeft hij er mee te maken? Hij is mijn trouwe commandant! En Eenster heeft toch niks tegen hem?' 'Eenster is tegen de hele DonderClan, en haat jou in het speciaal. Ik heb geen flauw idee waarom.' Zei ze begrijpelijk. Opeens hoorde ze een vacht tegen de ingang strelen, en ze draaide haar kop bliksemsnel om, het was Braamklauw. 'Hallo, waar hebben jullie twee het over?' Onbehagen kroop in haar lange vacht. Maar de DonderClanleider was kalm en zijn gevoelens waren bedekt met een schild van wolken. 'Ik hoor hier net over een visie..' Oh nee, ging hij nu beginnen over Braamklauw zelf? 'En ik weet dat de WindClan aan gaat vallen. Wat denk jij dat het slimst is, hun aanvallen of hier blijven afwachten?' 'Aanvallen.' Gromde de cyperse kater. Vuurster boog zijn kop en antwoordde zijn mening, 'Ik ben het daarmee eens, wanneer, Braamklauw? En moet jij dan wel mee, aangezien Kwiklicht nu jouw kittens verwacht?' Gelukkig, hij ging Braamklauws leven niet op het spel zetten. Maar die opluchting verdween toen Braamklauw protesterend met zijn staart zwiepte. 'Nee, Vuurster, ik zal meevechten. Maar, blijf jij maar beter in je hol, want dit is je allerlaatste leven. Tegen het gevecht met het Duistere Woud was het al op het nippertje, blijf jij nu maar veilig in je hol!' De oude leider zwiepte zijn staartpuntje geïrriteerd, maar knikte. 'Oké. Morgen om zonhoog.' Hoofdstuk 16 Haar felle, blauwe ogen schoten open, het roffelende geluid van vele pootstappen liet de zanderige grond onder haar trillen, en ze lag bevroren van angst in haar mosbed terwijl Zilverpoot nog snurkte in haar diepe, vredige slaap, een glimlach op haar knappe snoetje, onwetend van de gebeurtenissen om haar heen. Alle andere nesten waren leeg en stoffig, maar die van Langpoot rook wel heel muf en oud. Ze scande het leerlingenhol nu een beetje, maar ondertussen waren er indringers op hun territorium- oh nee, oh wacht- dit was de WindClan!! Zachtjes porde ze met haar lange pootjes in de zilveren flank van Zilverpoot, die als gevolg zachtjes kreunde. Haar dagelijkse ochtendhumeur was weer aanwezig. "Wa.. Wat is er nou weer? Wat is dat irritante gestommel van een paar idioten die al de hele nacht bezig zijn?!" De hele nacht? Soms kon Zilverpoot zó naïef zijn: Al de hele nacht lawaai horen en dan lekker verder slapen.. Ze was best wel jaloers op die lichte slaap en de gevoelige oren van haar vriendin, met de sterke wil om de Clan beter te dienen. Wacht is even... De hele nacht pootstappen.. Toevallig klaagt Zilverpoot regelmatig over nachtelijk lawaai. De gestolen prooi. WindClan? Was dat allemaal de oorzaak? Eenster's haat voor Vuurster? Nu draaide de WindClanleider echt door. Zijn hersenen waren niet helemaal honderd procent meer. "Jo Donder, waarom kijk je alsof je water ziet branden? En verschijnt er een lichtje boven je hoofd?" Na wat gegrinnik werd Zilverpoot natuurlijk héél nieuwsgierig en ze vroeg weer waarom ze zo in haar gedachten was verzonken. "Nou, de WindClan valt volgens mij elke nacht aan om hun grenzen te negeren en prooi te stelen van ons. Dat is de sullige reden waarom we elk moment kunnen verhongeren. Zelfs met de beste jagers. Oftewel: Ik snap de gebeurtenissen van nu en wij moeten vliegensvlug meevechten anders gaan we allemaal dood. Oké? Gesnopen?" Het antwoord wat ze kreeg was een nadenkende blik en wat bijdehante woorden: "Oké, maarreh, hoe weet jij da-" Donderpoot's ogen verraadden ongeduld. "Goed we gaan. Ik zal niet meer achterdochtig zijn." Ze zuchtte en kwam daarna overeind om haar korte poten zorgvuldig te strekken. Zijzelf daarentegen was al gewassen en al, met tintelende poten van strijdlust. "O-" Een snerpende gil maakte het woord akelig af. Zo snel als ze kon wuifde ze met haar korte staart het teken dat ze heel snel moesten gaan, en de zilvercyperse pootjes van de leerling achter haar trommelden snel op de harde grond. We moesten alweer vechten. Kakzooi. Tot haar schrik kwam een geruisloze zwarte kater de doorntunnel door en met zijn oranje ogen keek hij betrapt op. 'Hallo, welkom terug..' Haar akelige klauwen gleden gemeen uit zijn zachte vacht. De grijns op haar gezicht ontblootte haar blinkende tanden. Heel snel maakte hij een sprongetje achteruit, en trippelde laf weg. Donderpoot snoof. Ze was nog niet eens even groot als hem! Haar vriendin had een verbaasde expressie, maar afschuw verscheen in haar oceaanblauwe dieptes. 'Zo hé, die WindClan! Wat een laffe muizen zijn het toch. En kannibalen. Want ze eten onze muizen!! Kom.' Onderweg kwamen ze een paar krijgers tegen, maar die waren op hun terugweg naar de heide. Maar in het midden van het territorium was er een vreselijk tafereel bezig. De aarde was overal omgewoeld, al het kreupelhout dat de open plek omringde was vol afbladderend of vers bloed met plukken vacht dat eraan kleefde. Gadverdamme, waren de eerste woorden die uit haar mond kwamen. Maar er kwam toen een groot besef binnen. Dit was geen normaal gevecht, tegen de WindClan en de DonderClan als pure rivalen. Dit was een gigantische samenwerking tussen hen. Ze stormden zij aan zij door het woud, dwars door jonge boompjes heen, stampend het kreupelhout met de grond gelijk makend. Het was één grote chaos. De stoet met bijna de complete Clans, botste fel tegen.. Rook ze nou zwerfkatten? Donderpoot raasde op het pad van vernieling naar het gevecht, Zilverpoot op haar hielen. Met een aanvalskreet die schalde tussen het dikbegroeide bos stortte ze zich op een foeilelijke kater die wel 3 keer zo groot was als zijzelf en onder de littekens zat. De leerling klauwde, beet, maakte een vloeiende koprol onder zijn buik door, deed zo erg haar best, maar na al die wonden te hebben gemaakt hijgde ze een moment te lang. De gespierde, dikke poot van de kater vloog op haar muil af en liet haar even als een vogel voelen. Niet lang. Ze stortte neer op een gespierde, witte kater die bevlekt was met opgedroogd bloed, maar als ze haar neus moest geloven niet van hemzelf. De klap was zo hard, dat haar oren een kleine krak opvingen voordat alles pikzwart werd. Het leek wel alsof ze maar bleef vallen, in de eindeloze put van bewusteloosheid. Ze hoorde nog wat kreten, angstige, triomfantelijke en verbaasde. Toen vervaagde alles van de wereld. Hoofdstuk 17 Mijn naam is Donderpoot.. Ik ben een leerling. Mijn moeder is Madelief en mijn vader is Taanvacht. Rookpoot is stom samen met Langpoot. Mijn vriendin is Zilverpoot en ik heb wat dingen gebroken. Ik heb toevallig de leider van dat stel zwerfkatten vermoord. Ik vond dat vet grappig. '' De steeds herhalende gedachtes die ze van Gaaiveder moest uitvoeren waren vervelend aan het worden. Maar het moest wel want door de shok vergat ze soms wie ze nou was. Hoewel ze stiekem wist dat het niet door de shok kwam, terwijl Loofpoel dat continue vertelde als ze de vraag beantwoord wilde hebben. Toevallig was ze nu alleen met Gaaiveder en ze wist dat hij wel de harde waarheid zou spreken. 'Hé Gaaiveder.. Vertel nou even wat écht de oorzaak is van mijn vergeetachtigheid?' De grijs gestreepte kop keek op, zijn blinde ogen vonden de mijne en hoewel zijn blik geen pupillen bevatte voelde ze dat hij haar aankeek. 'Je lijdt aan een hersenschudding. Een hevige. En kan het misschien herstellen, dan ben je er voorgoed vanaf, maar dat is erg onwaarschijnlijk aangezien mijn kruidenvoorraad geen middeltje daarvoor heeft. Het is al knap dat de naam ervan bekend is. Kortom: je bent hard op je hoofd gevallen en hebt nu een slecht korte termijn geheugen.' Dat vergde wat verwerking. 'Wat is korte termijn? Is dat niet dat je alle dingen van kort geleden niet meer weet? Ik heb toch juist dat ik de dingen van vroeger vergeet?' Hij knikte. Ze was net wakker, maar door de verdovende dosis papaver en de sterke walm van kruiden tolde haar blikveld weer rond en werd steeds donkerder tot alles weer in de vertrouwde duisternis gehuld was. Maar zelfs in haar slaaptoestand rook ze bloed. Overal de ijzeren geur die in het kamp baadde. ♦ ♦ ♦ 'Beloof jij, Donderpoot, dat je je Clan zal dienen met je leven?' 'Ja, dat beloof ik!' Haar poten trilden van de positieve zenuwen, van de blijdschap, van dankbaarheid voor haar geliefde mentor en vader, 'Dan sta jij nu bekend als Donderwolk.' Het gejuich klonk oprecht vrolijk, de naam werd opgetogen uitgesproken en de blikken waren zo warm als vuur dat brandde op haar hart, en de warmte die door haar aderen stroomde voelde geweldig. Ze kon de glimlach niet onderdrukken, als ze dat al zou willen. De Hogerichel die ze voelde onder haar kussentjes voelde vertrouwd en veilig. Maar ze moest er toch weer vanaf. Om al haar vriendelijke felicitaties op te vangen. Donderwolk, die gespierd was getraind en alle vecht-en-jaagtechnieken onder de knie had, spurtte naar haar familie toe die dolblij op haar stonden te wachten. Zilverpoot, Langpoot en Witpoot waren met dezelfde ceremonie krijgers geworden, en hun namen veranderden in Zilverstaart, Langpels en Witvacht. Ze stonden allemaal bij Taanvacht en Madelief, hun moeder likte Madelief's wang en feliciteerde haar. De laatste maan van haar leerlingperiode was ze een beetje afwezig en bot tegenover Witvacht, dus zijn enthousiasme was wat minder geworden dan vroeger. Ondanks dat was zijn blauwe blik hartelijk en warm, en dat was best besmettelijk. Ze gaf hem een liefdevol kopje, ze voelde zijn keel trillen en hoorde een snorrend geluid uit zijn mond komen. Naast Donderwolk zat Zilverstaart, waar ze al haar hele leven een goede band mee heeft gehad, die met haar mooie amandelvormige ogen knipoogde naar haar. Maar na de ceremonie schuurde de rauwe stem van Vuurster nog wat na. 'Wacht even.. ' De Clan die net wilde weglopen om het te vieren, draaide zich weer om, behalve Rookpoot. Trouwens, de gevlekte kater was sinds het gevecht niet meer het onderwerp van de dag zoals normaal. Er werd af en toe wat geroddeld over zijn , de reden bevond zich in zijn gedrag tegen de zwervergroep. Hij had, volgens de geruchten, de aller kleinste kat gepakt die de grootte had van een zeer jonge leerling, en hem zo erg verwond dat het na het gevecht stierf. Het had nooit een kans gekregen. En dat met die personages die bestaan, ze gedragen en worden soms anders dan in de echte boeken. Dus dat hoort. *Koetjes en kalfjes, maar die woorden kent ze niet. 'Einde van Deel 3. ''' DonderWolk's Komst Deel 4 Categorie:GEBRUIKERSNAAM Categorie:DonderWolk's Fanfictions Categorie:Donderwolk's Komst